Die nächste Generation entdeckt Facebook
by elhelado
Summary: Die Next Generation entdeckt Facebook und chattet was das Zeug hält. Größtenteils geht es um Lily Luna, da das hier eigentlich Lily Potter und die Magie der Gründer im Facebook-Style ist. Kann aber auch ohne das Vorwissen gelesen werden.
1. Geburtstag

**Geburtstag**

**Harry Potter** hat heute Geburtstag.

**Ginny Potter** und **2572 weitere** haben an **Harry Potter**s Pinnwand geschrieben, um ihm zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren.

** Ron Weasley:** Feier schön!

**Hermione Weasley**, **Harry Potter** und **27 weiteren** gefällt das.

** Lily Potter:** Happy Birthday, Dad!

** James Potter**, **Albus Potter** und **32 weiteren** gefällt das.

**Ginny Potter:** James! Lass die Torte heile!

**Lily Potter** gefällt das.

** James Potter:** Sorry, Mum!

**Lily Potter**, **Ginny Potter** und **Harry Potter** gefällt das.

** Albus Potter:** James, du Verräter, wo hast du unser Geschenk für Dad versteckt?

**Harry Potter:** isst Torte.

**James Potter**, **Albus Potter **und **35 weiteren** gefällt das.

**Fiona Crouch** hat an **Lily Potter**s Pinnwand geschrieben:

Sehr geehrte Miss Potter,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der **Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei** aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am ersten September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

_Fiona Crouch_

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

** Lily Potter**, **Molly Weasley I** und **67 weiteren** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** hat **Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei** zu ihrer Ausbildung hinzugefügt.


	2. In der Winkelgasse

**In der Winkelgasse**

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt hier: **England, London, Winkelgasse** – mit **4 weiteren**.

**James Potter** und **Fred Weasley** gefällt das.

**James Potter:** Weasleys Zauberhaft Zauberscherze, Ich komme!

**George Weasley** und **Fred Weasley** gefällt das.

**Ginny Potter:** Vorher müssen wir zu Gringotts! Lily, komm mal her du hast lauter Asche im Gesicht.

**George Weasley:** Du wirst immer mehr wie Mum, Ginny!

**Ron Weasley** und **James Potter** gefällt das.

**Albus Potter** hat an **Harry Potter**s Pinnwand geschrieben:

Bekomme ich dieses Jahr auch Taschengeld für Hogsmeade?

**Harry Potter** gefällt das.

**Harry Potter:** Ja.

**Albus Potter** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt hier: **England, London, Winkelgasse, Gringotts** – mit **4 weiteren**.

**Ron Weasley** und **Hermione Weasley** gefällt das nicht.

**Lily Potter:** Mein erstes Taschengeld!

**Hugo Weasley**, **Lucy Weasley** und **5 weiteren** gefällt das.

**James Potter** ist jetzt hier: **England, London, Winkelgasse** – mit **4 weiteren**.

**James Potter:** Kann ich jetzt endlich gehen, Mum?

**Ginny Potter:** In Ordnung. Wir treffen uns dann um 1 bei Mr Hamptons Eissalon.

**Harry Potter**, **Albus Potter** und **Lily Potter** gefällt das.

**Albus Potter** ist jetzt hier: **England, London, Winkelgasse, Madame Malkins** – mit **Ginny Weasley**.

**Rose Weasley** und **Ascella Longbottom** gefällt das.

**Rose Weasley:** Das wurde auch langsam mal Zeit, Al!

**Ascella Longbottom** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt hier: **England, London, Winkelgasse, Mr Ollivanders Zauberstabladen** – mit **Harry Potter**.

**Garrick Ollivander** gefällt das.

**Garrick Ollivander:** Sie sehen ihrer Großmutter recht ähnlich.

**Lily Potter**, **Harry Potter** und **Molly Weasley I** gefällt das.

**Garrick Ollivander:** Weidenholz und Einhornhaar, zehneinviertel Zoll. Ja, das war er, ein Jammer. Haben Sie ihren Stab denn noch, Mr Potter?

** Harry Potter:** Ja, selbstverständlich.

** Garrick Ollivander:** Ihr Großvater hingegen hatte Mahagoni und Phönixfeder, elf Zoll, sehr elastisch und hervorragend für Verwandlungen. Nun, der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer aus, nicht andersherum. Mal sehen, welcher der Richtige für Sie ist.

**Lily Potter** hat **Haselnuss und Einhornhaar, zehndreiviertel Zoll, mäßig hart, zäh und ausgezeichnet für Verteidigungen** als ihren **Zauberstab** angegeben.

**James Potter**, **Albus Potter** und **38** weiteren gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt hier: **England, London, Winkelgasse, Flourish und Blotts** – mit **Harry Potter**.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt hier: **England, London, Winkelgasse, Apotheke** – mit **Harry Potter**.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt hier: **England, London, Winkelgasse, Madame Malkins** – mit **Harry Potter**.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt mit **Colin McKinnon** befreundet.

**Lily Potter** und **Colin McKinnon** haben **Gryffindor** zu ihren Interessen hinzugefügt.

**James Potter**, **Fred Weasley** und **56** weiteren gefällt das.

**Ted Lupin:** Hufflepuff ist auch nicht schlecht.

**Victoire Weasley** gefällt das.

**James Potter:** Ein Potter ist ein Gryffindor!

**Albus Potter**, **Lily Potter** und **2** weiteren gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** hat **Katzen** zu ihren Interessen hinzugefügt.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt hier: **England, London, Winkelgasse, Magische Menagerie** – mit **Harry Potter**.

**Lily Potter** hat **Welches Haustier habt ihr? - Eule / Katze / Kröte** – mit **Katze** beantwortet.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt hier: **England, London, Winkelgasse, Mr Hamptons Eissalon** – mit **4 weiteren**.

**Lily Potter:** isst einen Schokoeisbecher! 3

**Lucy Weasley** und **James Potter **gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** hat **Morgana** zu ihrer **Schokofroschkarten-Sammlung** hinzugefügt.

**Hugo Weasley**, **Ron Weasley** und **7** weiteren gefällt das.

**Lily Potter:** nennt ihre Katze Morgana!

**Ron Weasley:** :-O

**Lily Potter:** ?

**Ron Weasley:** Du willst deine Katze nach einer bösen Zauberin benennen?

**Lily Potter:** Wieso nicht? Der Name ist schön.

**Rose Weasley** gefällt das.

**Rose Weasley:** Dad ist abergläubisch, Lily!

**Lily Potter** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt hier: **England, Wiltshire, Melisande's Hill** – mit **4 weiteren**.

**James Potter:** Hat jemand Bock auf eine Runde Quidditch?

**Albus Potter** gefällt das.


	3. Der Hogwartsexpress

**Der Hogwartsexpress**

**Albus Potter** hat an **Lily Potter**s Pinnwand geschrieben:

Beeile dich! Wir kommen noch zu spät!

**Ginny Potter** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter:** Ich bin ja schon da!

**Harry Potter**, **James Potter** und **2 weiteren** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt hier: **London, Bahnhof King's Cross, Gleis neundreiviertel** – mit **4 weiteren**.

**Lily Potter:** Endlich! 3

**Hugo Weasley**, **Louis Weasley** und **26 anderen** gefällt das.

**James Potter:** Auf nach Hogwarts!

**Gracie Connor**, **Marius Proudfoot** und **236 weiteren** gefällt das.

**James Potter:** Gracie, du bist Vertrauensschülerin?

**Fred Weasley:** Wundert dich das?

**James Potter:** Eigentlich nicht.

**Fred Weasley** und **Marius Proudfoot** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter:** sucht ein freies Abteil!

**Colin McKinnon:** hat eins für sie gefunden!

**Lily Potter** gefällt das.

**Colin McKinnon** hat **Hogwarts Essen** zu seinen Interessen hinzugefügt.

**James Potter**, **Hugo Weasley** und **9 weiteren** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** und **Colin McKinnon** sind jetzt mit **Eric Bedloe** befreundet.

**Colin McKinnon** hat an **Eric Bedloe**s Pinnwand geschrieben:

Deine Eltern sind also Muggel?

**Eric Bedloe:** Muggel?

**Lily Potter:** Menschen ohne magische Fähigkeiten.

**Colin McKinnon** und **Eric Bedloe** sind jetzt mit **Lorcan Scamander** und **Lysander Scamander** befreundet.

**Lily Potter** und **Luna Scamander** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter**, **Colin McKinnon**, **Eric Bedloe**, **Lorcan Scamander** und **Lysander Scamander** sind jetzt mit **Fannie White** und **Olivia Abbott** befreundet.

**Eric Bedloe** hat **Hogwarts Häuser** zu seinen Interessen hinzugefügt.

**Lily Potter:** Es gibt vier Häuser: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. In die werden wir eingeteilt. Nach Gryffindor kommt man, wenn man mutig ist, in Hufflepuff ist man fleißig, in Ravenclaw schlau und in Slytherin listig.

**Colin McKinnon:** Du-weißt-schon-wer war in Slytherin.

**Fannie White:** Wer ist Du-weißt-schon-wer?

**Colin McKinnon:** Keiner sagt seinen Namen.

**Eric Bedloe:** Warum nicht?

**Colin McKinnon:** Er war der mächtigste schwarze Zauberer aller Zeiten. Viele haben immer noch Angst vor ihm, obwohl er tot ist.

**Lily Potter:** Er nannte sich Lord Voldemort.

**Colin McKinnon:** -.-

**Lily Potter:** Angst vor einem Namen macht nur noch größere Angst vor der Sache selbst. Mein Dad sagt immer ich soll die Dinge beim richtigen Namen nennen.

**Harry Potter**, **Hermione Weasley** und **13 weiteren** gefällt das.

**Lucy Weasley** ist jetzt mit **Colin McKinnon**, **Eric Bedloe**, **Fannie White** und **Olivia Abbott** befreundet.

**Eric Bedloe** gefallen **Schokofrösche**, **Lakritzzauberstäbe** und **Bertie Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen**.

**Colin McKinnon** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt hier: **Schottland, Bahnhof Hogsmeade** – mit **58 weiteren**.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt hier: **Schottland, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei** – mit **58 weiteren**.

**Ginny Potter**, **Harry Potter** und **67 weiteren** gefällt das


	4. Die Auswahl

**Die Auswahl**

**James Potter** ist jetzt hier: **Schottland, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei** – mit **4 weiteren**.

**Fred Weasley**, **Marius Proudfoot** und **2 weiteren** gefällt das.

**Madeleine Towler:** Dieses Jahr schreiben wir schon die OWLs.

**Gracie Conner:** Die Zeit geht viel zu schnell herum.

**James Potter:** Nur, weil ich dabei bin.

**Gracie Connor**: Wann hörst du endlich auf damit?

**James Potter:** Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.

**Madeleine Towler:** Ich würde sagen nie.

**Fred Weasley:** Filch ist so ein Idiot.

**James Potter** und **Marius Proudfoot** gefällt das.

**Marius Proudfoot:** Dass er echt glaubt, wir bringen das Zeugs so ins Schloss.

**Madeleine Towler:** Könnt ihr euch nicht mindestens einmal zusammennehmen? Wegen euch verliert Gryffindor jedes Mal Unmengen an Punkten.

**Gracie Connor** gefällt das.

**James Potter:** Die wir beim Quidditch zurückholen. Oder haben wir in den letzten vier Jahren je einen Pokal nicht gewonnen?

**Fred Weasley** und **Marius Proudfoot** gefällt das.

**James Potter** hat an **Gracie Connor**s Pinnwand geschrieben:

Hast du über meine Frage nachgedacht?

**Gracie Connor:** Ich kann dir nur dasselbe sagen, wie vor den Ferien, James.

**James Potter:** Schon okay, ich dachte auch nur, dass du vielleicht deine Meinung geändert hast.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt mit **Fiona Crouch** befreundet.

**Lily Potter** hat den **Sprechenden Hut** zu ihren Interessen hinzugefügt.

**Ginny Potter**: Viel Glück, Lily!

**Lily Potter**, **Harry Potter** und **33 weiteren** gefällt das.

**Olivia Abbott** und **Eric Bedloe** sind der Gruppe **Gryffindor **beigetreten.

**Lily Potter**, **Colin McKinnon** und **122 weiteren** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** ist der Gruppe **Gryffindor** beigetreten.

**James Potter**, **Fred Weasley** und **243 weiteren** gefällt das.

**James Potter:** Na Teddy, was hab ich gesagt!?

**Albus Potter**, **Harry Potter** und **32 weiteren** gefällt das.

**Ted Lupin:** :-P

**Victoire Weasley** gefällt das.

**James Potter:** Unterstütze ihn nicht immer, Vicky!

**Ted Lupin:** Du bist nur neidisch, dass dich niemand unterstützt!

**Gracie Connor**, **Victoire Weasley** und **12 weiteren** gefällt das.

**Colin McKinnon** ist der Gruppe **Gryffindor** beigetreten.

**Lily Potter**, **Eric Bedloe** und **184 weiteren** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt mit **Brenton Wennell**, **Gracie Connor**, **Garnet Trumble**, **Penelope Rivers**, **Susanna Lewis**, **Nicolas Martin**, **Max Fry** und **Davey Robins** befreudet.

**Lily Potter** gefällt **Hogwarts Essen**.

**Hugo Weasley**, **Colin McKinnon** und **James Potter** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** gefällt **Brenton Wennell**s **Rede zum Schuljahresbeginn**.

**Colin McKinnon** und **Eric Bedloe** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt mit **Die Fette Dame** befreundet.

**Colin McKinnon** und **Eric Bedloe** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt hier: **Schottland, Hogwarts, Gryffindorturm, Mädchenschlafsaal** – mit **4 weiteren**.

**Olivia Abbott**, **Garnet Trumble** und **2 weiteren** gefällt das.


	5. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

**Colin McKinnon** hat an **Lily Potter**s Pinnwand geschrieben:

Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!

**Lily Potter** und **Eric Bedloe** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt hier: **Schottland, Hogwarts, Große Halle, Gryffindortisch** – mit **2 weiteren**.

**Colin McKinnon** hat den **Tagespropheten** abonniert.

**Colin McKinnon** gefällt **Montrose Magpies**.

**Lily Potter** gefällt **Holyhead Harpies**.

**Eric Bedloe** hat **Quidditch** zu seinen Interessen hinzugefügt.

**Colin McKinnon**, **Lily Potter** und **8 weiteren** gefällt das.

**Colin McKinnon** und **Eric Bedloe** sind jetzt mit **Neville Longbottom** befreundet.

**Lily Potter** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter**, **Colin McKinnon** und **8 weiteren** gefällt **Stundenplan für die Gryffindor-Erstklässler**.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt hier: **Schottland, Hogwarts, Gryffindorturm, Portraitloch** – mit **3 weiteren**.

**John Walker:** Was macht ihr hier?

** Eric Bedloe:** Wir kommen gerade vom Frühstück und wollten in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen.

**Lily Potter** und **Colin McKinnon** gefällt das.

**John Walker:** 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für jeden von euch!

**Lily Potter**, **Colin McKinnon** und **Eric Bedloe** gefällt das nicht.

**Colin McKinnon:** Warum darf der uns Punkte abziehen?

**Eric Bedloe:** Weil er Schulsprecher ist! Ich habe sein Abzeichen gesehen.

**John Walker** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter:** Aber was hatte der hier zu suchen?

**Colin McKinnon:** Keine Ahnung.

**Lily Potter:** Ich habe das Gefühl, ihn schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben.

**Lily Potter** hat an **Ginny Potter**s und **Harry Potter**s Pinnwand geschrieben:

Liebe Mum, lieber Dad,

hier in Hogwarts ist es toll. Es ist sogar noch besser, als in allen Beschreibungen von euch.

Der Sprechende Hut hat mich wie James und Albus nach Gryffindor geschickt und ich bin echt froh. Lucy und Lorcan sind in Ravenclaw und Lysander ist in Hufflepuff.

Auf der Zugfahrt habe ich noch ein paar andere kennengelernt und mich mit ihnen angefreundet. Eric und Colin sind mit mir nach Gryffindor gekommen.

Bald haben wir Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor Thomas. Ich freue mich schon auf die erste Stunde.

Morgana geht es auch gut. Sie ist draußen.

Ich versuche mich bald wieder zu melden!

Liebe Grüße, eure Lily!

**Ginny Potter** und **Harry Potter** gefällt das.

**Eric Bedloe** hat **Zaubererschach** zu seinen Interessen hinzugefügt.

**Colin McKinnon** und **Lily Potter** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt mit **Dean Thomas** befreundet.

**Lily Potter** hat **Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste** und **Kräuterkunde** zu ihren Interessen hinzugefügt.

**Neville Longbottom**, **Harry Potter** und **Dean Thomas** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** war hier: **Schottland, Hogwarts, Bibliothek** – mit **2 weiteren**.

**Rose Weasley** und **Hermione Weasley** gefällt das.

**Colin McKinnon:** Ich fand es nicht so toll!

**Ron Weasley** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter** war hier: **Schottland, Hogwarts, Raum der Wünsche** – mit **2 weiteren**.

**Colin McKinnon** und **Eric Bedloe** gefällt das.

**Ron Weasley:** Man gut, dass sie den Raum nach der Schlacht wieder hinbekommen haben.

**Harry Potter** und **Hermione Weasley** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter**, **Colin McKinnon** und **Eric Bedloe** gefällt **Raum der Wünsche**.

**Lily Potter** ist jetzt mit **Eduard Cauldwell** befreundet.

**Lily Potter** hat **Zaubertränke** zu ihren Interessen hinzugefügt.

**Eduard Cauldwell** gefällt das.

**Lily Potter**, **Colin McKinnon** und **19 weitere** haben **Flugstunden** zu ihren Interessen hinzugefügt.

**Colin McKinnon:** Das wird super!

** Lily Potter** und **16 weiteren** gefällt das.

**Eric Bedloe:** Da bin ich mir noch nicht sicher!

**Colin McKinnon:** Ach Eric, du Pflaume! Fliegen ist toll!

**James Potter** gefällt das.

**Fred Weasley:** James, was machst du in dem Erstklässler-Chat?

**James Potter:** Neue Quidditch-Talente entdecken.

**Fred Weasley**, **Marius Proudfoot** und **9 weiteren** gefällt das.


End file.
